Junior's nightmare
by Pokemon200016
Summary: Junior finds himself face to face with an unusual creature, who is evil and heartless. No one can save him. One shot.


**OMG FNAF 3 TRAILER RELEASED **

-**Ahem. Hello readers! This is just a little one shot **I **thought of on** **my ****free time, when** **I ****Saw the FNAF 3 trailer. If you didn't see that yet, you probably won't understand what's going on. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Junior gasped as he opened his eyes quickly. He panted, as if he had been screaming for help. Using his strong, mechanical muscles, he pushed himself off of the ground.

He was at his stage. Monster island. The place he felt at home the most. Although..

Something didnt feel right. Something was..strange.

He looked around his stage, glancing from left to right. He instantly for scared, because his father never really left the stage.

"Papa..?" Junior chirped. His small voice echoed through the restaurant.

He then slowly made his way down the stage stairs, the floor creaking with every step.

He then got to the cushioned floor of the restaurant. Usually, at night, he heard massive amounts of machinery at work, like arcade games, or cars outside.

But not tonight.

He peered at the window.

Slathered all over them was yellow tape that read: "CONDEMNED" or "POLICE, DO NOT CROSS".

Junior was struck with a cold feeling up his endoskeleton spine, but he pressed forward. Everyone viewed him as "Godzilla's boy" after all, he had an image to keep.

He continued through the main dining room. Where kids once laughed and played, is now a filthy, eerie corridor. He was brave, and continued forth.

"Daddy?" Junior called out. His voice echoed through the halls of the restaurant.

Finally, he saw a figure standing in the corner.

"Bonnie!" He yelled.

He quickly ran to the robot, holding out his hands, until he realized..

Bonnie..wasn't the same anymore.

His purple fur was rotten, his endoskeleton showing a bit, and his somewhat happy expression gone.

"Bonnie..?" Junior chirped.

The animatronic looked at Junior with bloodshot eyes, and his jaw opened widely.

"He's coming..." The animatronic's voice box said, in a glitched-up mess.

Junior screamed and ran down a hallway, not looking back.

He stopped, because it felt like his cords were about to overheat. Out of the silence, broke a loud crashing noise like no other. Something had fell in a room.

He creeped forward and looked at the door the sound came from.

"MAINTENANCE"

Junior reaches for the handle, and creeped it open slowly. He peered into the room and his jaw dropped.

Godzilla had been completely mangled.

His spines were on one side of the room, his arms and legs were in a pile

On the floor, and his head..was laying on a table, completely disfigured.

"D-daddy..?" Junior said, running into the room, on the verge of tears.

Godzilla was a vision of strength and empowerment. Who could have done this?

Junior leaned down to his father's disembodied parts and cried loudly.

"DADDY!"

CACHUNK..CACHUNK..

Footsteps. In the hallway.

Whoever did this..is coming back.

Junior quickly hid for cover under a table, hoping that whoever this is ..Doesnt find him.

Finally, the door opened, and something, humanoid and yellow, walked in. It appeared to be another animatronic.

Junior made sure not to make a sound.

He watched the legs walk around the room, touching things.

Junior was fighting to keep the tears back.

Finally, whatever "it" is..stopped in front of the exact table Junior

Was under.

Junior looked up at the legs, staying hidden from view, and stayed so quiet, you could Hear his gears moving slightly.

It just..stood there. It was a stand off.

Two ghastly eyes peered under the table quickly, and the animatronic smiled, with its completely mangled face and teeth.

"GO AWAY!" Junior yelled.

The creature flipped the table over, and stared down at Junior, with that same smile. It quickly grabbed junior by both arms, tightly.

Junior struggled as hard as he could, but if Godzilla, the king of the monsters, couldn't get away..who could?

The monster instantly ripped his arms off, skeletal arms and all, exposing bare electronics. Junior yelled in pain so loudly, his voice box started to glitch. The creature still had the same twisted smile.

It appeared to like pain.

It then proceeded to rip his spines off one by one, with the most force imaginable, tearing bits and pieces out of his endoskeleton's spine. Junior's voice box then malfunctioned, and short circuited.

The beast then pushed him on the ground. And began to rip his chest open. At this point, Junior could not defend himself.

Again, the same Twisted smile.

Once his chest was split, the creature ripped cord after cord out of his body, cutting off many of his motor capabilities.

It then stepped back, and peered at its prey, its twisted smile even wider.

Junior muttered one thing under his weak processor.

"Dad-d-dy..why...b-on-n-ie.."

The monster reached for Juniors head, firmly grabbing it, and smiled even wider, every yellow and broken tooth showing.

Junior completely lost the ability to fight back.

The creature pulled hard on the green dinosaur's head continuously, more power with every tug.

And every time, a loud metal clank sounded.

Finally, the beast prepared for a full on tug.

It braced itself, as it appeared to count in its head.

3...

2..

1...

"Junior..? Junior? JUNIOR!"

"Huh? What?" The green dinosaur said, opening his eyes. He looked to the right of himself to see a familiar sight.

Godzilla and Foxy sitting right beside his "bed".

He instantly looked at his dad, and started to cry.

"Aww. Come here." The massive Monster said, holding out his arms.

His son ran into them and hugged him tightly, still sobbing.

"It be some nightmare ye had lad." Foxy said. "Me and Mr. Godzilla

Thought ye'd never wake up!"

"I..never wanna lose you.." Junior said to his father.

Godzilla smiled.

"You'd never lose me. Nothing can ever get your dad."

"Yarr. Me father was a crab fisher. Did I ever tell ye about the story of how me pappy fought one eyed Jim the hammer head shark, Junior, me boy?" Foxy said.

"N-no.." Junior said, sniffling.

"Well, It was a day on the ocean, and my Father had been fishing all day.."

Foxy continued to tell his old sea fairing story, and Junior listened attentively. Everything seemed well.

But..Junior would never forget that dream. It felt so real. It LOOKED so real. But most of all..

He'll never forget that twisted, demented smile.


End file.
